


Mike and Lily - A fanfiction

by Zamblom



Category: Zamblom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamblom/pseuds/Zamblom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal school day for Mike. Then he decided to talk to Lily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Lily - A fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Got very bored so I wrote this.

Mike stood up from his chair and walked over to his friend's desk. Today was the day. "Hiya Lily." He said. She turned her head. Their eyes met. This was it. "So...?" She said. "Was there something you wanted?" "Well... umm..." Mike paused, the nerves were getting to him. "Well what?" Lily said impatiently. "Well, it's just, well, umm... Sorry. I can't. Bye." He turned quickly, trying to get out of the situation. SLAP A burning sensation spread across his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!?" "That was for not speaking." She said fiercely. Then she grabbed him and pulled him in towards her chest. "I love you." Then she kissed him. A passionate kiss, just long enough to be meaningful, just short enough to leave him wanting more. Mike stumbled back, shocked by what had just happened. Lily smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Did you enjoy that? I can do more. Much more..." Mike's face turned an odd shade of red. "Like, like what." Mike stammered. "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you..." She said, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Mike blushed more. An all too familiar feeling spreading though his crotch. Not now he thought. "Not in front of her..." "What's not in front of me?" She said advancing towards him. SHIT! I must have said that out loud... Excuses, excuses, come on, I need a good excuse... "Burp! I can't burp in front of you!" He exclaimed, way too fast. "Now why don't I believe that?" She said soothingly. She was very close now. Lily leant in towards him, stroking his neck. "Come on, be honest. It wouldn't be this would it?" With that she reached forward with her left hand, moving it down towards his trousers... "Umm, ahh, well, ahh, Lily!" He screamed, trying to move away. His struggling just made her exaggerate her efforts. Soon she had him up against a wall, the cold, painted brickwork providing a strange contrast from the warm of Lily's touch.   
"MIKE! LILY! Why are you out of your seats?!? Sit down! In fact, I've had enough of this, go stand outside both of you! I'll come and speak to you in a minute!" Mr Morrison (their maths teacher) shouted, staring at them in silent hatred. Unperturbed by this, Lily grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, let's have some fun for once!" She said, continuing to drag him along. They were out of the classroom now but she had no intention of stopping moving. Powerless, Mike just tried to keep up as they sprinted along the corridor. As they neared the vending machine, she tugged him to the left, into the PE corridor. "Slow down!" He yelled, "I'm going to trip!" As he said this his words became reality, the steps down into gym proved one hurdle too many as he tumbled down them. "Ahh!" Mike's cheeks went an odd shade of crimson as he stared downwards. He'd fallen directly on top of Lily, who was now staring into his eyes longingly. But he wasn't paying attention to that; he was staring at his hand, his hand that had fallen perfectly on to her right breast, cupping it almost in his palm. He tried to move away, to get out of this awkward position, but she wouldn't let him. as she held him there, he relaxed, an odd sense of calm washing over his body. That's when it happened. The sensation returned. There was nothing he could do. Lily gasped as she felt it press into her thigh. She blushed slightly and bit her lip as a slight dampness spread in her underwear. Mike lowered his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why him? What had he done to deserve this? That's when he felt it, her hand stroking his thigh, moving inwards. He looked up, shocked into silence. "Ermm... Lily..." He whispered. "Wha-, what are you doing..." She grinned at him. "What do you think I'm doing...?" She said with a small laugh. "I'm just trying to have a little fun. Am I not allowed??" "Umm... well... I..." He stopped as she pressed her lips into his. Another one of her kisses. This didn't, of course, help his situation as she felt him pressing more and more into her leg. "So Mike... Do you want to have fun too?"


End file.
